100 points pour Gryffondor !
by Zeugma412
Summary: Quand Neville Londubat tombe dans les griffes du maître des cachots, ça donne... Un OS quelque peu déjanté.


100 points pour Gryffondor !

(Neville L. - Severus S.)

Neville Londubat comprit très tôt que la vie ne vous faisait pas de cadeaux.

Privé de ses parents suite à l'agression les ayant rendus catatoniques, il grandit dans l'ombre de sa grand-mère, femme autoritaire et écrasante s'il en fut.

Pourtant, à onze ans, quand il reçut la lettre de Poudlard l'invitant à étudier dans la prestigieuse école, il manifesta un intérêt modéré. Bien que cela soit prévu de longue date, le petit garçon n'avait pas envie de quitter son aïeule ; Il savait ce qu'il laissait et appréhendait l'avenir loin de chez lui.

Les faits lui donnèrent en partie raison.

Lui le garçon timide et rondouillard fut réparti à Gryffondor alors qu'il aurait préféré Poufsouffle.

Lui qui n'aimait pas se faire remarquer devint le souffre-douleur des Serpentards, de Draco Malfoy en particulier.

Lui dont le courage n'était pas la qualité première se retrouva mêlé aux aventures de ses condisciples et amis.

Et les années passèrent.

Neville devint un adolescent passionné de botanique. Oh, bien sûr, il préférait la compagnie de ses plantes adorées et sa confiance en lui ne s'était guère développée mais il s'en accommodait. Il avait acquis une certaine vision de la vie lui permettant de relativiser ses lacunes et menait sa barque sans trop de heurts.

Ce matin-là dans les couloirs, sous la cape d'invisibilité prêtée par Harry et adossé à distance respectable de toute armure, le jeune Gryffondor s'amusait à son passe-temps favori : observer les personnes passant devant lui.

Ainsi il avait vu Draco Malfoy, le menton tellement relevé qu'il devait en avoir mal aux cervicales, ses deux acolytes-gardes du corps collés à lui comme Fudge à son poste de ministre.

Un peu plus tard, Hermione était apparue le nez dans un livre, évidemment, et s'était éloignée en direction de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie où ils avaient cours sous peu.

Encore plus tard, la cavalcade effrénée de son ami Ron avait retenti, victime d'une de ses pannes d'oreiller à répétition, sprintant en direction de la Grande Salle et priant Merlin pour qu'il reste de quoi se sustenter. Pour lui, faire l'impasse sur le petit-déjeuner était inconcevable. Tant pis s'il arrivait après le début du cours en classe. De toute façon, Binns ne s'en apercevrait même pas.

Les élèves se raréfiant, Neville avait ôté la cape et s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amis pour leur leçon ô combien intéressante sur la vingt-sixième révolte gobeline. Peu pressé, le jeune homme empruntait les couloirs déserts sans la moindre inquiétude, ayant appris à détecter - et décrypter - les bruits tout autour de lui.

Ce pas rageur suivi d'un bougonnement : Rusard, bien sûr.

Ce trottinement accompagné de réflexions irritées au sujet d'un directeur récalcitrant : Poppy Pomfresh, évidemment.

Un claquement de cape furieux suivi d'un hurlement tout aussi furieux.

" **LONDUBAT** **!** "

Aïe !

La chauve-souris géante des cachots, cherchant à se mettre un Gryffondor sous la dent.

"Pourquoi moi ?" gémit l'adolescent.

Merlin ne daigna pas répondre.

L'inimitable Severus Snape, professeur de potions à Poudlard, tourmenteur patenté de générations d'apprentis sorciers (au sens propre du terme), la hargne et la mauvaise foi incarnées, le pourvoyeur de cauchemars de trois des maisons de l'école, enfin bref !... Cet abominable homme des cachots fonçait droit sur le pauvre Neville, la cape gonflant sous l'effet de sa course, le faisant ressembler à un megachiroptère ou à ce héros moldu dont Harry avait parlé. Comment s'appelait-il déjà, celui qui battait les méchants ?

Ah oui ! Batte-Man...

Juste avant le choc, le Gryffondor eut le temps de constater que quelque chose clochait chez son professeur. D'abord, son attitude. Il ne paraissait pas en colère et avait même sur les lèvres un sourire aux deux-tiers dépassant largement les limites qu'il s'autorisait.

Ensuite les sourcils, qui en temps normal se seraient haussés jusqu'à se perdre dans la chevelure graisseuse restaient en circonflexes apaisés au-dessus d'yeux pétillants.

 _Dumbledore aurait-il réussi à lui faire avaler un de ses bonbons au citron ?_

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'élève et l'enseignant se faisaient face, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Un Poufsouffle retardataire les bouscula et glapit de terreur parce que le monstre des cachots n'avait _pas_ réagi. Il s'enfuit en courant, pressentant la fin du monde.

Enfin, après quelques dizaines de secondes dans un silence assourdissant, le professeur ouvrit la bouche :

"Londubat, que faites-vous pendant les deux prochaines heures ?"

Neville en resta comme stupéfixé, ne s'attendant pas à une telle question...

"J'attends votre réponse.

\- Euh, je...

\- Mais encore.

\- Je... J'ai cours d'histoire de la magie, Monsieur."

Snape secoua la tête, visiblement contrarié.

"Non non non non non, jeune homme ! Pas question d'aller dormir. Nous avons mieux à faire."

 _Nous ?_ Pas rassurant, ça.

"Venez avec moi !" fit l'enseignant en se tournant dans un magnifique claquement de cape.

 _Pas rassurant du tout._

"Où allons-nous, Monsieur ?

\- Dans les cachots."

Evidemment, question idiote. Neville se força à poursuivre :

"Et que... Qu'allons-nous faire là-bas ?

\- Si je vous dis que nous allons fabriquer un collier de nouilles pour la Fête des Mères, vous me croyez ?" susurra-t-il en se tournant à demi.

Neville ne put parler et se contenta de secouer la tête. Attendez, la Chauve-Souris des Cachots venait de faire de l'humour, _lui_?

"Oui, moi ! "rétorqua l'homme en noir, habitué à décrypter le Gryffondor de base.

Il s'arrêta un instant et vint agripper son élève par les épaules.

"Londubat, nous allons faire une potion !" fit-il d'un ton exalté.

 _Ouch !_

Après tout, c'était peut-être la fin du monde.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Traînant derrière lui la pauvre chose tremblante qui fut un jour Neville Londubat, le Maître des Potions ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers, impatient de commencer son oeuvre ou plutôt, de laisser son apprenti-d'un-jour le faire à sa place, bien que ce dernier lui ait dit mainte fois qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur.

"Vous serez parfait !" lui avait-il rétorqué d'un ton sûr, accompagné de son trois-quarts de sourire.* * ( _Eh oui, tout augmente_.)

Le professeur fit apparaître un passage secret qui amena les deux sorciers dans une pièce étrange, en ce sens qu'elle reproduisait une cuisine moldue dans les moindres détails. Mais Neville l'oublia très vite car un objet détonnait dans ce décor. Un chaudron noir orné d'étranges runes...

"C'est...

\- Votre outil de travail, oui", murmura Snape.

L'atmosphère paraissait s'être rafraîchie de plusieurs degrés et le potioniste parlait à voix basse. Il donna au jeune Gryffondor un cahier à spirale imprimé d'une recette de cuisine.

"C'est...

\- Ce que vous devez faire."

Neville lut la page et en même temps s'approcha du chaudron. Malgré les apparences, les ingrédients étaient bien des composants de potions classiques bien que rares et la marche à suivre ne différait en rien des cours qu'il avait suivis. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à s'en sortir... Si Snape ne l'effrayait pas pendant la concoction.

"Je réussirai, Monsieur", affirma le jeune homme.

L'aîné des sorciers sembla ému, autant qu'il put l'être, et d'une manière inattendue vint serrer le cadet dans ses bras.

"Soyez comme d'habitude", murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Quand il relâcha Neville de son étreinte, le Gryffondor arborait une teinte verdâtre qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Dès le début de la recette, Le jeune homme accumula les erreurs. Il ne mit pas la bonne quantité d'eau, la fit bouillir quand le frémissement était demandé et malgré ses bonnes résolutions, sa maladresse naturelle refit surface, entraînant bourde sur bourde quant aux ingrédients et leur utilisation.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le comportement de Snape était aberrant, vu le contexte. Là où il aurait dû hurler, il se contentait de sourire. Là où il aurait dû s'arracher les cheveux (et ceux de son apprenti) il battait des mains. Il n'y eut qu'une occasion où le Maître des Cachots sembla sur le point de retrouver son sérieux, ce fut quand Neville faillit mettre le nombre exact d'yeux de triton demandés par la recette. Heureusement, le choc fit trembler le jeune homme qui laissa tomber tout le contenu de la fiole dans l'eau. Snape partit d'un éclat de rire qui roula en écho jusqu'aux abords des cachots. Neville n'y comprenait goutte.

Vint la mise à l'eau du dernier ingrédient et là aussi, ce fut un cafouillage comme l'avait prévu le Maître des Potions. Le liquide enfla bruyamment, devint d'un blanc de givre et menaça de déborder. Snape, lui, était béat, satisfait, radieux, ex-ta-ti-que.

Pris d'une nouvelle impulsion, il saisit à bras-le-corps le Gryffondor exténué et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

"Neville Londubat, je vous aime !"

C'en fut trop pour le petit-fils d'Augusta. Il poussa un cri étranglé et fuit à toutes jambes la pièce maudite et son professeur. Malgré tout, il eut le temps d'entendre les dernières paroles de la terreur des cachots.

" Et cent points pour Gryffondor !"

Cela le fit courir encore plus vite...

Resté seul, le Maître des Potions s'était retourné vers le chaudron et avait éteint le feu. L'absence de Londubat semblait l'avoir apaisé et les borborygmes se taisaient. Un long moment après, le liquide devint d'un bleu nuance orage et Snape sut que le processus était terminé.

 _Enfin !_

Avec moultes précautions, il transvasa le contenu dans des flacons opaques et les posa dans sa réserve. La fabrication s'était révélée ardue mais ça en valait la peine. Il vint à son bureau et caressa le cuir fatigué du grimoire devant lui, intitulé : " _POTIONS DE GRANDS POUVOIRS_ "...

Il l'ouvrit à la page si souvent consultée. Les ingrédients et la marche à suivre étaient les mêmes que ceux que Londubat avait suivis, plus mal que bien.

 _Et c'était ce qu'il fallait faire !_

L'homme remonta la feuille manuscrite et s'arrêta un instant sur le titre.

Potion contraire.

Potion contrariante, aurait-on dû écrire.

Quand il avait trouvé le chaudron noir spécifique à cette préparation, il avait voulu tout de suite la faire. La potion avait explosé et il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie pour une semaine. Et il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour comprendre.

 _On ne devait pas suivre aveuglément les instructions, le chaudron ne l'aurait pas admis._

Il fallait faire le contraire.

Au lieu d'un Maître des Potions, un apprenti maladroit était nécessaire.

Au lieu d'un respect rigoureux des instructions, laisser ledit apprenti déployer ladite maladresse.

De plus, le chaudron ressentait les émotions et la véritable nature des gens. Comme il avait été le premier à l'utiliser, sa personnalité s'était imprégnée dans le métal et il avait dû, _lui_ , feindre la joie et l'allégresse. Ecoeurant !

Contraire.

On y revenait toujours.

Snape referma le manuscrit et le rangea dans sa bibliothèque. La chose qu'il regrettait le plus dans cette histoire était d'avoir attribué cent points à Gryffondor.

Bah...

Rien qu'il ne puisse ôter en une semaine.

Voire même deux jours.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Severus, cette potion est un miracle ! Une seule goutte ajoutée à une potion standard et la puissance de cette dernière est décuplée. Vous imaginez le gain d'efficacité pour les potions de soins ?

\- Oui, Poppy. Tellement que j'en ai donné dix flacons à Sainte Mangouste... Ils m'en ont d'ailleurs demandé d'autres.

\- Oh ! Et vous pourrez en refaire ?

\- Humm, ça ne sera pas facile mais je vous promets de me surpasser. Il n'y a qu'un ingrédient qui risque de poser problème."

 _Un ingrédient humain mais elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir._

Le professeur sortit de l'infirmerie, réfléchissant toujours. Pas question de réutiliser Londubat, son potentiel était grillé, le chaudron noir l'aurait reconnu.

Peu importe.

Il lui restait Potter.

Et le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres aurait fait fuir un Détraqueur.


End file.
